dead_mans_joke_gamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Palladium alchemist
This is my take on the pfrpg alchemist occ. Most of this is copied directly from the main book the rest is either my creation or from other sources. Alchemist occ Alignment: An alchemist can be of any alignment, but most tend to be anarchist, miscreant and aberrant. Attribute Requirements: A minimum of I.Q. 14, M.E. 14, P.P. 12 and P.E. 12; higher is better and commonplace among these mages. Weapons and Armor: Same as the wizard; Base HP PE *3 +1d6 per level SDC 1d6 XP: use dragon xp chart Magic Abilities: The alchemist is a multiple O.C.C. character. To become one, the character MUST be at least a sixth level Wizard, sixth level Diabolist and third level Summoner before studying the finer arts of alchemy, medicine, herbology, math, etc. 1. Power Words: Knows all currently known power words (as previously described). According to myth and legend, other power words may exist, but have been forgotten or lost to antiquity. 2. Literacy: Runes: Even at first level, the Scribe Mage is proficient at reading, understanding and writing in the ancient rune alphabet; 93% +1% per level of experience. This knowledge also enables the character to identify authentic rune weapons and whether it's a lesser, greater or greatest weapon. 3. Mystic Symbology: Mystic symbology is the study of ancient and modern magic symbols, most of which are known or used by secret organizations, sects, and societies. These secret symbols include mystic symbols, swords, arrows, animals, stones, and colors (see illustrations). Diabolists recognize, understand and use all of these symbols. Mystic symbols are particularly significant as they are the magic symbols used in the creation of magic circles. However, mystic symbols are also used by the Diabolist and other practitioners of magic as a pictographic secret language. Frequently, practitioners of magic mark a place of magic or danger with a mystic symbol as a warning of what lays ahead. Incorporating mystic symbols with runes and other symbols can create an effective alphabet similar to hieroglyphics. Or they can be combined with other written languages and cryptography to create a writing impossible for most people to read — a common approach used by Diabolists who keep journals or diaries. Neither mystic symbols or most other symbols (including ward symbols) possess any inherent magical properties; they are simply a method of communication. Only runes are inherently magic in nature. 4. See and Use Ley lines: The wizard can see powerful magic energy emanating from the earth in a straight line. These lines of energy are known as ley lines. Where two or more ley lines intersect is a more powerful ley line nexus. The wizard recognizes these lines and junctions as places of power where he or she can draw on additional P.P.E. and where spells and powers are increased. Ley lines are natural lines of mystic (P.P.E.) energy that crisscross parts of the planet and bind together all things in the Megaverse. The ley lines on the Palladium World are not as powerful as those found on a handful of other worlds (such as Rifts Earth) and are not visible to the average person. Only practitioners of magic and most creatures of magic can see the gentle flow of magic energy. See the Magic section for more details. The wizard can also see mystic energy radiating from incredibly powerful creatures, such as ancient dragons, demon and deevil lords, and godlings and gods, as well as the most powerful magic items, like the weapons of the gods and greater rune weapons. 5.ley line Drifting: The wizard can open himself to the ley line energies and walk or float through the air along the length of a ley line. The maximum speed is a mere Spd 10, but it is relaxing and does not cause exertion or fatigue. Best of all, the mage does not need to expend any personal P.P.E. to do this, but draws on the ambient P.P.E. of the ley line. Applicable only to the wizard; he cannot magically enable others to float along with him. 6. Ley Line Rejuvenation: When standing on a ley line or nexus, the wizard can absorb ley line energy to double the rate of natural healing. To do this, the character must concentrate on healing while relaxing on a ley line. The wizard can also use a ley line or nexus to perform an instant rejuvenation as often as once every 24 hours. After about 10 minutes of concentration, 2D6 hit points and 2D6 S.D.C. are magically restored; no personal P.P.E. is expended to do this. Ley line rejuvenation restores P.P.E. at the normal rate. 7. Recognize Enchantment: Just as a doctor can recognize flu symptoms and disease, the Diabolist can recognize the influence of magic that charms, hypnotizes, or otherwise causes mind control (including trances, domination, compulsion, quest, etc.). This ability also includes identifying magic sickness, curses, the effects of faerie food and faerie magic, and supernatural or magic possession. Illusions, metamorphosis, and psionic powers do not count as enchantment. Base Skill: 60% +5% per level of experience. 8. Recognize Magic: The mage has a certain percentage chance to recognize a magic item by shape, inscription, magic symbols or intuition (gut feeling). It is important to understand that while the character may know something has magical properties, he does not know what powers the item may have or how to use it, unless it is written in runes or mystic symbols. Base Skill: 45% +5% per level of experience (+20% if magic symbols or runes are involved). 9. Recognize & Understand Magic Circles: As scholars of symbols and mysterious languages, Diabolists are naturally curious about magic circles. Highly knowledgeable in regard to symbology and skilled in cryptography, a Diabolist has a good chance of deciphering the exact function and operation of a circle. Whenever a magic circle is discovered, a clever Diabolist will draw a diagram of it in his note book, paying special attention to components and clues that will hint at its purpose. By studying the symbols, he is likely to discern the circle's purpose and function. Consequently, all Scribe Mages have a fundamental knowledge of circle magic. This means they can identify magic circles, tell what the circle is supposed to do (at least on a fundamental level, i.e. tell whether it is a protection, power or summoning circle), whether or not the circle is active, and how to use it. Base Skill: 42% +4% per level of experience (+10% to recognize and understand the function and operation of protection circles). 10.Identify Energized Wards: The character is so attuned to wards that he can sense magic energy radiating from them. This enables the Diabolist to tell whether or not a ward or ward phrase is active and waiting to be triggered or powerless. Base Skill: 50% +5% per level of experience; half when trying to sense which wards in a ward sequence are still potent and dangerous. The character gets only one try. A failed roll means he's not sure whether or not the ward is energized. 11.Spell knowledge Decipher magic, sense magic, cloud of slumber, globe of daylight, and tongues, plus enchanted cauldron. The player may select four spells of choice from each level one and two, and two each from level three and four , and one each from level five and six. Also apon becomeing a alchemist he is taught these additional spells create magic scroll, talisman, enchant weapon minor, dimensional pocket, amulet, eyes of thoth character also automaticly can figure out 2 spells per level from up to 5 levels above current alchemist level. Can also learn spells in all the usual ways Scroll Conversion (to spell invocation): Same as the wizard, 38% +2% per each additional level of experience. bonus. 12.Circle Knowledge: All protection and summoning circles, and select 1D6 power circles. Deciphering Circles: Whenever a previously unknown magic circle is discovered, a Summoner will draw a diagram of it in his notebook, paying special attention to components and clues that will hint at the circle's function. By studying the symbols, he is likely to discern the circle's purpose and the components needed, but formulating exactly how it works is much more difficult and dangerous. Once the Summoner believes he has unravelled the mystery of the circle, he can find out if he is correct only by creating it and invoking the power words he believes are necessary. It is the determination of the power words which is the most difficult pieces of the puzzle in deciphering a circle, because they must be surmised from the circle's purpose, symbols and components. Each time a player wants to discover if his character has deduced the correct creation/invocation of a circle, he must actually create the circle and attempt to activate it with his power word sequence. Then and only then does the G.M. allow the player to roll percentile dice for a successful deciphering of the circle. Base Skill: 28% +4% per level of experience. If the roll is a success, the circle will function exactly as it should. If the roll is unsuccessful, the character has not deciphered the correct circle invocation and must roll on the following table for likely reactions. Incorrect Circle Invocation Table 01-10 Small explosion, 3D6 damage to every person in the circle. 11-20 Big explosion, 6D6 damage to a 20 foot (6 m) radius. 21-25 The Summoner is drained of all P.P.E. and feels physically drained; -10% on skill performance and -1 on initiative. 26-30 Teleports the Summoner 50 miles (80 km) away. 31-35 Temporarily blinds the Circle Master for 3D6x10 minutes. 36-40 Suffers from a terrible hallucination that lasts for 6D6 minutes. 45-50 Summons a gargoyle, gurgoyle or lesser entity. 51-55 Summons a lesser demon who is not happy to be called upon. 56-60 Summons a lesser deevil who is not happy to be called upon. 61-65 Memory loss! For 1D4 days, the Summoner cannot remember who he is or anything about circles and symbols, but he will be able to perform other skills as normal. 66-70 The Summoner (and anybody else in the circle) is struck by paralysis for 2D4x10 minutes. 71-75 Turns self invisible or into mist and cannot turn back to normal for 1D4 hours. 76-80 Berserker rampage! The Summoner attacks everyone encountered over the next 6D6 minutes. 81-00 No reaction whatsoever. Wrong power words or components (or insufficient P.P.E.); keep trying to decipher its secrets. 13. ward knowledge all wards The number of wards or "ward phrases" that can be energized: First level: two per P.E. attribute point per 24 hour period. Forth Level: three per P.E. attribute point per 24 hours. Tenth Level: four per P.E. point per 24 hours. 14.enchanting A maximum of three properties can be instilled into an object. An asterisk ('*') denotes properties that can only be applied to weapons. Unless other wize noted it will take at least 2hrs per enchantment added The enchanted object must be charged with 100 P.P.E. during the initial creation process, plus the P.P.E. required for each effect from the following list: Tinted a certain color (any): 15 P.P.E. Glow faintly (any color): 18 P.P.E. Become buoyant (floats on water, no matter how big the waves): 25 P.P.E. Become indestructible (except to alchemists and enchanters - takes 12 hours and at least 12,000 gold): 1000 P.P.E. Eternally sharp* (+3 to damage, rustproof, only for blades): 60 P.P.E. Increased damage*: 60 P.P.E. per extra die of damage, with a maximum of triple damage Increase AR: 20 per point (up to maximum of 18) Increase S.D.C.: 4 P.P.E. for each additional point of S.D.C. Regenerate: 150 P.P.E. plus 50 P.P.E. per each 1D6 healed every 24 hours Impervious to fire (regular fire does no damage, magic does half): 90 P.P.E. Impervious to cold (all): 90 P.P.E. Impervious to horror factor: 90 P.P.E. Fire resistant (normal fire does half damage, magic does full):25 P.P.E. Invisible (the object - not the wielder - is invisible): 90 P.P.E. Lightweight (half normal weight): 35 P.P.E. Noiseless (makes no sound): 50 P.P.E. Weightless (weighs just one ounce): 70 P.P.E. Something Slayer* (does double damage to a particular race, normal damage to all others): 180P.P.E. Flaming weapon* (double damage): 200 P.P.E. Returns when thrown - Lesser (flies back to wielder after being thrown, has 1 attack per melee, and a maximum range of 120ft): 225 P.P.E. Returns when thrown - Greater (teleports back to wielder after being thrown, has 1 attack per melee, and an unlimited range): 350 P.P.E. Transformable (turns into any type of passive object; can have no other magic properties): 90 P.P.E. for smallish items, larger items are 180 P.P.E. Protection from circles - Lesser (+1 to save): 90 P.P.E. Protection from circles - Greater (+2 to save): 150 P.P.E. Protection from spell magic: 90 P.P.E. for each +1 to save Protection from the undead - Lesser: 70 P.P.E. to hold them at bay Protection from the undead - Greater:140 P.P.E. to hold them at bay, plus make the wielder impervious to a vampire's bite and mind control Protection from wards: 90 P.P.E. for each +1 Protection from psionics: 90 P.P.E. for each +1 Protection from witches: 60 P.P.E. for each +1 Protection from enchanted object's magic: 75 P.P.E. for each +1. Might of the Palladium (adds 1 attack per melee and +2 to S/P/D/Damage for 10 minutes): 175 P.P.E. for each daily use Negate poison (90% chance of negating natural poisons, 35% chance of negating magical poisons): 45 P.P.E. for each daily use Lightning resistant (lightning does half-damage to wielder or item, enchanter's choice at creation): 90 P.P.E. Convert to M.D.C. (structural-damage is converted to mega-damage): 100 P.P.E. plus 15 P.P.E. per each point of S.D.C. Increase M.D.C.: 10 P.P.E. for each additional point of M.D.C. Inflict M.D.* (weapon does mega-damage instead of S.D.C.): 200 P.P.E. Sound effect: 20 P.P.E. Surefingers: :30 P.P.E. Foebane X3 daily: 100 P.P.E. Venomblade X3 daily 120 P.P.E. Super-sharp: 150 P.P.E. Double damage good: 50 P.P.E. Double damage evil: 50 P.P.E. Numbing cold: X3 daily: 120 P.P.E. Physical transferal: 500 P.P.E. Infectious wounds: 120 P.P.E. Armor pericing: 350 P.P.E. Teleports to weilder: 400 P.P.E. Spell ablity: X3 per day : x10 spell P.P.E. Costant spell ablity: x20 spell P.P.E. 15.Alchemy: Base Skill: 15% , plus 5% per level. Save Throws: A save vs spell magic must be made, according to the PFRPG. I think alchemal potions should have a magic strength of 12 as a base, +1 more to the strength at levels three, five, seven, and ten. The character has the skills and talent necessary to develop magical chemicals. With creativity, spells, occult texts, and his scientific skills the character can develop magic potions (or powders, foods, or poisons) based one of his spells or special magic formulas. The alchemist need only prepeare the magically receptive substance, then channel the proper kind of magic energy into it! He can also use this skill to analyze something both magically and chemically, and even learn how to recreate it. It is also possible to invent new kinds of potions and compounds with this skill. Duration of effects: Almost all extended- effect potions have a duration of ten melees (two and a half minutes) per level of experience. An alchemist can purposely make a potion with a shorter duration than is maximally possible. Sleep, pain relief, aphrodesiacs, etc. should last about 1d6 hours or possibly two hours per level of the alchemist. Analyzing a magic potion: Both for informational purposes and for determining an alchemal formula. This takes a skill roll at -2% per level of the spell(s) in the potion. Failure means the formula has a flaw and won't work properly, or that the information gotten is misinterpreted. Analysis takes a hour per level of the spell(s) in the potion or compound. Each attempt to get information about something (duration, effect, type of magic, etc.) requires one analysis attempt. Developing a new potion formula: There is a -5% penalty imposed for each level of the spell(s) being made into a potion, plus some spells may not be able to be put into potion form (like most illusion spells, for example). Again, failure means the formula has a flaw and doesn't work properly. Original creations (a mixture spells and effects) are possible, but obviously more difficult. It takes a week of research per level of the spell being transmuted into potion form to get the alchemal formula. Creating a single potion or compound: This requires four hours of work per level of the spell (so three first level potions could be made in a day, and one 15th level potion in a week's time). The magic energy cost to enchant the potion should be equal to the total P.P.E.tm needed to cast all the spells in the potion. The creation of a potion based on a spell the character knows generally costs 100 gold (or credits) per level in components, maybe more depending on the GM's decisions. Developing a unique potion or compound: Eventually, a player will want to make something that isn't based on spell magic. It isn't a requirement that alchemal substances be specific spells , but itis a little easier to work with. If possible, find whatever spells are most similar to the desired potion's effect and base the costs and success rolls from them. Unique alchemal formulas will obviously require unique ingredients. An Agony potion could need venom from a poisonous supernatural creature, an Impervious to Fire potion might need powdered fire dragon scales or fire worm juice, etc. Altering an existing alchemal formula: Increasing the damage and extending the duration are the usual ways of improvement. Modifying the alchemal formula for 25% more damage/ healing/ penalties or 50% more duration than the basic formula imposes a -15% penalty (so getting 50% more duration and 50% more penalties from that Agony potion would cause a -60% to the skill roll). Reducing the alchemal formula for 25% less damage/ healing/ penalties or 50% less duration than the basic formula has a +3% bonus per alteration attempted. It is possible, though difficult, to make a potion last longer and hit harder than the alchemist is normally capable of. I suggest that GMs limit the improvements made on an alchemal formula, so that super- potions don't get created. 16. Magic Bonuses: +2 to save vs magic plus +1 at level four , ten and, fifteen; +4 to save vs horror factor,+2 to save vs horror factor at levels two, four, seven and ten, +3 to save vs possession and mind control of all kinds. and is impervious to their own wards. Spell strength 14 +1 at levels two, four, eight, twelve and fifteen. Ward strength: 15: +1 at levels five, ten and fifteen. Circle Strength:16. The Summoner can add +1 to his circle strength at levels four and eleven 17P.P.E. Base: 6D6x10+40 plus the P.E. attribute number. +3d6 per level alchemist can also draw on P.P.E. from ley lines, nexus points, blood sacrifices and other people whenever they are available. See the Magic section for details. To empowered circles with magic, the proper power words must be spoken and sufficient P.P.E. points expended. Because most circles require high amounts of P.P.E., the Summoner must often make his circles at or near ley lines and nexus points, or use blood sacrifices. The problem often becomes that the creature being sacrificed must have a great deal of P.P.E., such as a supernatural being or creature of magic. Remember, the P.P.E. momentarily doubles at the moment of death, so a creature with 30 P.P.E. will have 60 at the moment of death. Common animals with high P.P.E. used for blood sacrifice include the catoblepa (1D4x10 P.P.E.), chimera (3D4x10), and gryphon (1D6x10). Intelligent beings commonly used for sacrifice includes the cockatrice (5D6x10 P.P.E.), drakin (1D4x10), dragon wolf (2D4x10), emirin (1D4x10), faerie folk, loogaroo (1D4x10 plus those gained from a magic O.C.C.), Maxpary (1D4x10), pegasus (2D4x10), sphinx (3D4x10 plus P.P.E. gained from a pursuit of a magic O.C.C.), Sun Devil (2D4x10), unicorn (4D6x10 P.P.E.), Wing Tips (1D4x10) as well as the occasional dragon hatchling, ki-lin, sphinx, lesser demons and practitioners of magic! To empower wards with magic, the proper power words must be spoken and each ward symbol in the "ward phrase" must be energized with one (1) P.P.E. point. The power symbol costs 5 P.P.E. and the permanence ward symbol costs 20 P.P.E. to energize. A typical ward phrase will have 2-5 ward symbols; see the Ward Energizing description for more details. O.C.C. Skills: Languages: Native Tongue at 98% plus 7 of choice (+20% each) Literacy: Elven 98% Literacy: 6 of choice (+15%) Lore: Magic (+20%) Lore: Demons & Monsters (+20%) Lore: 3 of choice (+15%) Art (+10%) Cryptography (+20%) Mathematics: Basic (+25%) Math: Advanced (+25) Chemistry (+15) Chemistry: Analytical(+15) Biology(+15) Botany! (+15) Sculpt & Whittling (+20%) Gemology (+15%) History (+15%) Preserve Food (+15%) W.P. 4 of choice Hand to hand: basic can be selected at the cost of one "other" skill, or hand to hand: expert for the cost of two "other" skills. Martial arts and assassin are not available to this O.C.C. O.C.C. Related Skills: Select ten other skills of choice at level one, plus select one additional skill at levels three, six, nine and twelve. All new skills start at level one proficiency. Communications: Any (+15%) Domestic: Any (+5%) Espionage: Forgery, Escape Artist and Intelligence only (all +5%). Horsemanship: General or Exotic only. Medical: Any Military: Interrogation Techniques (+5%) , heraldry(+5%) and Surveillance only. Physical: Any, except Acrobatics, Gymnastics, Boxing & Wrestling. Rogue: Any (+10% on Locate Secret Compartments and Streetwise only) Science: Any (+10%) Scholar/Technical: Any (+15%) Wilderness: Carpentry (+5%), Dowsing, Identify Plants & Fruits, Land Navigation, Preserve Food,wilderness survival only. Weapon Proficiencies: Any, except Large Axes, Pole Arms and Lance. Secondary Skills: The character also gets to select four secondary skills from the previous list at level one, and two additional skills at levels four, seven, ten, and thirteen. Religion: The character can be a follower of any religion or god(s), but most are not very religious. Affiliations: The alchemist is likely to have powerful friends and enemies. Kings, lords, merchants, palladins, knights, priests, healers, other practitioners of magic, dragons, demons, creatures of magic and adventurers may be included in both categories. Most of these mages are generally obsessed with amassing great fortunes, magic and knowledge. They seldom concern themselves with politics, churches, or causes, good or evil. Starting Equipment: Two sets of clothing, a cape or cloak with or without a hood, boots, belt, bedroll, backpack, a medium-sized to large purse/satchel, five small sacks, two medium sacks , one large sack, a water skin, six glass vials with cork tops, 1D6 candles, a pound (0.45 kg) of bee's wax, a half pound (0.23 kg) of clear wax, 4D4 ounces of gold dust, 4D4 ounces of silver dust, 4D4 ounces of sawdust, 4D4 sheets of parchment paper, a 100 page notebook made of parchment, three crow quill pens, eight paint brushes (various sizes), three small mixing bowls, a small kettle or brazier, two bottles of ink (each may be a different color), 1D4 sticks of graphite, 1D4 sticks of calk, two whittling knives, a set of wood carving tools, grinding tools, silver cross (may be worn on a chain around the neck), 1D4 cloves of garlic, 1D4+1 wood stakes, two iron spikes, a hammer or mallet, a small mirror, and a tinder box. Armor: Starts with soft leather (A.R. 10, S.D.C. 20). Weapons: A silver coated dagger or short sword and two weapons of choice. All are basic S.D.C. weapons of good quality. Magic weapons and additional items must be acquired or created later. Money: The character starts with 140 in gold. Additional money will come from payment for services rendered and/or the acquisition of booty. Availability of Alchemists & Magic Items: These magic brokers are comparatively uncommon with rarely more than one or two alchemists in a city or town. There are seldom more than 1-4 alchemists in the largest cities of the Kingdoms of Timiro and Bizantium, and even fewer in the monster kingdoms and wilderness territories of the South, East, and North. Only the wealthy and decadent Western Empire reputedly offers magic on every street corner — a gross exaggeration but most Western cities harbor two to six true alchemist shops with as many as two dozen alchemists living in the city. As for the availability of magic items in any given campaign, that will depend on the wealth or luck of the player characters, geographic location (there aren't any magic shops in the middle of a wilderness or at a peasant farm community), and the Game Master. Price Note: Most alchemists hate to dicker and will seldom reduce a price more than 5-10%. Those who pester, criticize or complain will find themselves magically removed from the store, and may not be welcomed back — being removed each and every time, or worse. Exceptions may be considered for characters known to be heroes facing some terrible danger that the alchemist sympathizes with, or when the characters are doing a service for the mage. Under these circumstances, there may suddenly be a greater discount, as much as 40% below list price.